Talk:Aigis
Protagonist I think that the part of her being the protagonist of FES should be changed to being the protagoinst of The Answer and a Playable character of FES --I need your Halp! 04:12, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Oh and also does the Template should also have the Initial and Ultimate Persona? --I need your Halp! 04:35, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Originally I was planning to to add that in, but the whole thing kinda confused me, as the most of the character's article have already covered that issue (and I afraid of turning into an edit war). It is also because I don't know what's Aigis' ultimate Persona in the Answer (I haven't gotten that far). -- N/A 07:12, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Aigis takes place of the MC in the Answer, and for that reason she don´t gains a Ultimate Persona, But in the start her starting Persona is Orpheus --I need your Halp! 19:20, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :I've really been more referring to FES more as Episode Aegis than as both Episode Yourself and Episode Aegis (The Journey and The Answer) Since the US release of FES contains both episodes, it makes things a bit confusing, but I think it's obvious that if a character is Playable in Persona 3, then they're playable in The Journey, so it seems redundant. That's why I don't have Shinji on the template for FES as a playable character. SeventhEvening 20:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) The First Mission Umm....On Aigis' it says manufactured in 2000, but Aegis:The First Mission starts in 1999. Mistake there? :Where on Aigis does it say that? o_O; I mean, the game takes place 2009, and if I'm right it's the "Incident 10 Years Ago", so... that's 1999? (It also doesn't say it started in 1999, it just says it details the events from 1999. But still.) Besides, that could easily be something they changed, or the year that part of her was made. Maybe not likely, but even so. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 12:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC)' Persona 5 It has been confirmed that Aigis will appear in Persona 5 by whom? ANd when have they started serious talks about P5? Source plz. Great Mara 19:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) So, I've been thinking... I don't think the Social Links should be listed within a character's arcana. I know that in most situations, a character's social link will be the same as their own arcana, but as we've seen with Aigis, Shinjiro, Akihiko, and probably others, a character's social link arcana is not always the same as their arcana. The social link arcana clearly represents the character's relationship with the protagonist (in line with The Fool's Journey of the Tarot), whereas their own arcana is representative of their personal qualities. I don't think it's accurate or right to say that Aigis is of the Aeon arcana, or that Shinjiro is the Moon, or that Akihiko is the Star. Either a note can be made next to these unique cases that the above aren't actually their arcanas, or a new line can be made (which would probably be clearer) indicating that their social link arcana differs from their own personal arcana. Cixer (talk) 16:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure about that. I think it's a thing that people can be multiple arcana (such as Reiji being both Devil and Death, or Aigis herself being both Chariot and Fool), and the protagonist's social link with them is a part of their characters, since the social links are about ''them, not the protagonist. And honestly, I am not surprised that people fit into multiple arcanas. People can't be categorized into a single thing that easily.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::While it's true that in Persona and Persona 2 (and it's iterations) that Persona-users were multiple arcana, I don't think that applies to Persona 3 and Persona 4. Aigis is special; the only reason her Arcana is Chariot AND Fool is because she began her Journey. As we've seen with Elizabeth, you gain the Fool arcana when you start on your Journey, so it makes sense that Aigis would have two Arcana. Besides her, none of the other characters in all of Persona 3 or Persona 4 (besides the protagonists, for obvious reasons) have ever exhibited having multiple arcana. Additionally, if you read up on things that the tarot usually mean when they appear in readings, it seems clear that the social links relate more to readings and the Fool's Journey (based on a situation), while one's personal arcana is more individual-based. Cixer (talk) 22:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :So what you are saying, the arcana a person has when he hangs out with the MC is "less valid" than the arcana they have normally, simply because they symbolize part of the Fool's journey? If anything, I'd think that'd make it just as valid, as it signifies how the MC sees that person. The MC sees Aigis as a Aeon/Judgement, Shinji as a Moon, Akihiko as a Star, etc. The bonds he makes with them are of those arcana, but should they count less? Is that less valid than how they see themselves? Also, Elizabeth has three Arcana associated with her, being a World in P3, a Death for most of P4A, and a Fool at the end of it. (and don't say "oh she was Death only because of Thanatos" because a.Aigis is still a Fool despite using the Chariot Pallas Athena and b.her story does fit with a few of the meanings of the Death arcana, spiritual change, turning point in life, transition to a new state, and so on.)--Otherarrow (talk) 22:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::When did I ever say they were less valid? Your above comment is absolutely useless because you're complaining about something you made up in your head. As for Elizabeth, yes, I can say "oh she was Death only because of Thanatos" because it's true. Well, partially true--she was never Death just because of Thanatos. She has displayed the ability to wield many Personas, so it's dumb to label her the Death arcana just because of Thanatos. Her Arcanas are World and Fool. The similarities don't matter; Mitsuru's and Fuuka's lovers routes in P3 could totally pass as The Lovers arcana (especially Mitsuru's, since she has to make a big decision about her future), and yet they still aren't Lovers Social Links. Cixer (talk) 01:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Wouldn't be better if we seperate the Arcana section? I mean in their profile. Like this :::Arcana: Emperor :::Social Link: Star :::I think that's a good thing to do since we saw that some of the characters have a different Arcana for a Social Link. Of course, this only applies to the P3 and P4 cast. You can say that Adachi's Arcana is the Fool (just putting an example) and his S. Link is the Perriot. How does that sound? -- Crok425 (talk) 00:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Technically, a lot of the characters who are both playable and Social Links share the Arcana for both. Aigis, Shinji, and Akihiko are exceptions, as their social links were added in rereleases and they didn't want to change their in game Arcana/didn't want to remove the Chariot/Hierophant/Emperor social links to have the SEES versions. And technically, Adachi is never identified as a Fool (during the boss fight, he has no arcana). The Magatsu Izanagi who is a Fool is a unused Persona, and someone suggested that the Fool labeling was a place holder. (On the other hand, I've labeled characters as of certain arcanas because their Personas were, even if they were not directly identified as such, and Adachi is a Reversed Fool in all but name). While I am on the subject, in the Golden, does Adachi have a arcana during his boss fight, or is it blank like in vanilla? Back on topic, I think it'd be more trouble than it is worth, basically just making a new slot for a small handful of characters.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's true, I suppose. If that's the case, I'll just make a note on those pages. Cixer (talk) 01:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) You're probably right... that's why I said it was an example, I know he's not a Fool. Anyway, let's leave them like that then. I don't have a Vita and can't import games overseas so I don't know exactly, but you could check the videos at youtube... there are already. In my opinion I think it's not going to be blank, but who knows. -- Crok425 (talk) 01:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's been a while since anyone posted here, but I found the debate on the Social Link Arcana to be pretty interesting. Actually, Aigis doesn't have the Chariot and Fool Arcana as the same time : the Persona 4 Arena's official artwork book states that Athena's Arcana changed to the Fool when Aigis awakened to the Wild Card, so technically, Athena in P4A is a Persona of the Fool Arcana. About the Social Link Arcana themselves, I was pretty surprised at first to see Aigis as Aeon, and even more surprised when I saw Akihiko as Star and Shinjiro as Moon. I think these Arcana definitely represent the bonds with the MC : the Social Link events of Aigis have nothing of the Chariot Arcana, and the atmosphere of mystery near the end of Shinjiro's Social Link evokes the Moon. I agree that the Arcana of their Personas is the one that defines their true selves the best. Aigis' Arcana was originally the Chariot because she was a machine determined to achieve her purpose. When Palladion gives rise to Athena, it still fits in the Chariot because she's determined to protect the MC. Her Arcana changes with the shock of the MC's death that marks the beginning of her journey as a Fool. Kiukiu8 (talk) 08:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Playstyle and Gallery Is there something wrong with this wiki I only change some parts on the quotes on this article not removing some stuff from Playstyle and Gallery. Something is weird lately in this wiki. --Cococrash11 (talk) 01:04, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Back units in The Answer Is there any design artwork that hints at what the boxes are attached to Aigis' back in The Answer. Are they supposed to be some sort of generator or radiator? Only thing noticeable is the venting black smoke in the opening cutscene but they don't seem to aid in her jump at all. Great Mara (talk) 08:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC)